Gears of War
by HenryJonesII
Summary: This story includes pairings of the following, Gohan/videl, Bulma/Vegeta, and Krillin/18. This is how i would interpret a version of Gears of WAr and its sequel in DBZ form. The plot is different, and it will contain violence and maybe some mature stuff.


GEARS OF WAR

By me

Disclaimer: I don't own gears of war, it's plotline, or anything else. I also don't own any DBZ characters or the entire DBZ franchise itself. I am just borrowing it for a little while.

Summary: This is my take on how a DBZ Gears of war would go. The plot will be extremely different from the game but it will still have the same core beginning, middle, and end. So if you have played the game then you will already know who the characters are, but if you haven't, then you will soon find out.

Chapter 1: The beginning

The camera pans out over a city bustling with people going about their daily lives, blissfully un-aware of the events that which are about to occur.

Now we here a womans voice begin to narrate the story of this event and its effect.

_For a time the humans of Sera knew the illusion of peace. Until…………. Emergence day._

Suddenly there is a violent explosion among one of the buildings. People are thrown back due to the magnitude of the violent eruption of dirty and debris. Then as the dust cleared people began to scream and run as creatures began to appear out of the ground.

Tough, ugly, armed soldiers began firing upon the citizens. Then a giant spider like creature appears behind them and begins to assist the fellow attackers in the slaughter of the population.

The camera then switches over to a couple of military soldiers, who are holding off against the invading army, by either shooting the enemy down, or chain-sawing it where it stood.

We then see a group of brave soldiers who will be pertinent to the story later firing off there weapons at the on-coming horde. One man goes down as the soldier next to him takes out four enemy soldiers in the one's place.

As the woman says crushed we see one of three monstrous creatures crush a soldier with its fist.

_With billions dead humans denied their enemy control,_

Once again as the narrator says this, we see tons of orbital laser strikes bombard entire cities.

_By destroying their own civilization._

_Now, against overwhelming odds, the humans approach, a final, desperate stand._

This war is known as the human-locust war, it has been on-going for 14 long years, and now our story begins with a veteran of another war, this soldier is Gohan Son and this is his and his friends story, about how few stood against many, and how soldiers from all known race and gender answer the call of their race.

Our story begins in a jail sail, at Jacinto Maximum Security Prison

Gohan saw the wretches around the little bared opening in his jail cell, drooling over him.

"COME ON YOU LITTLE FUCKERS, I MAY NOT HAVE A FUCKING GUN BUT I SWEAR ON MY PARENTS GRAVE THAT I WILL RIP ALL OF YOUR FUCKING HEADS OFF" Gohan shouted as the wretches ran off hearing the screeching of metal outside of Gohans door.

"_If it's a fucking drone, then I am going ape-shit on his ass as soon as he opens this fucking door" _Gohan thought to himself as he heard the screeching metal as well.

"Jack, Rip this door" a familiar voice said as a hovering robot de-cloaked in front of the door and began to weld the door open.

A few seconds later and a click was heard. The door opened to reveal a tall green man.

"Piccolo, what the hell are you doing here" questioned Gohan as he took a step towards the door.

"I've come to get you out kid" Piccolo replied as he grabbed a duffle bag.

"What about the other prisoners, we can't just leave them here" Gohan said as he caught the duffle bag that Piccolo threw him.

"They're all gone, Roshi pardoned them all" the green man replied.

"Here I brought you your old armor, so hurry up and put it on" Piccolo said as he turned around and gave Gohan privacy.

It only took a few seconds to get into the armor, after that Gohan told his old friend that he could turn around.

"Alright let's go, oh and here take these you'll need them" Piccolo said as he threw a Hammerburst and a Grub pistol.

"Don't you have any lancers" Gohan wined as he greatly missed the sound of a COG lancer chainsaw revving.

"Sorry, when they dropped me off they didn't expect any locust activity here, but apparently they were wrong, so I have had to fight for these" Piccolo said as he watched Gohan exit the cell.

"Alright where do we go from here" Gohan questioned as he saw two ways to go.

"Well we can go through the prison blocks and get right into the action, or we can go through the guards quarters, it takes time but it's safe" the green man said as he looked at Gohan.

The black hair warrior put his hand up to his chin for a split second to think then he put it down and said, "We'll go through the prison blocks, I'm ready to kick some ass"

"Hell yeah, let's do it" was the reply from Piccolo as they walked into the first block.

Piccolo put two fingers on his earpiece and said, "SixFour, this is delta two, we are en route, over".

"Copy that we are beginning our run" the pilot replied.

"SixFour in position, fox one, fox one, out" the pilot said.

Suddenly the chopper that they had just radioed flew over and began to fire upon the building causing some glass to fall on Gohan and Piccolo.

"Hey" was Gohans reply as he put his hand over his head to shield himself from the falling shards.

"SixFour, this is delta two, we are inside the prison, hold your fire over" Piccolo said as soon as the chopper flew over head.

"Roger that, holding fire. Advise you relocate ASAP, Over" The chopper pilot said as he flew over once again and this time without firing.

Piccolo looked at Gohan and said, "Man if command knew I was here to get you, I'd be in some deep shit. C'mon let's go" and with that he kicked a metal door open.

As soon as the door opened, two half eaten hung corpses immediately swung in their position, Piccolo took a step back as he was startled by the sight before him. Gohan however just looked up at the bodies and motioned for Piccolo to keep moving.

"What the hell's been going on in this prison" Piccolo asked as he walked by the bodies making sure not to touch them.

"You don't want to know" was Gohans only reply.

As they continued onward they reached a small bridge.

"Ground units are taking fire, we've got hostels all around us" the chopper pilot said whilst flying over the two soliders.

Without warning something struck the chopper causing the tail to explode and the chopper to crash into an already weak tower.

"Copy that we are calling for reinforcements over" another pilot said, though his chopper was nowhere to be seen.

"Take cover" Piccolo warned as Gohan turned from looking at the fallen tower to the doorway on the other side of the bridge staring at two approaching locusts.

Gohan cocked his Hammer Burst and opened fire on the two assailants. He took out one of them by firing at both the left and right parts of the creatures chest, and finally putting it out of its misery by firing a round of into its head. Piccolo ran up to the other drone and began to melee the enemy down with his hammerburst until the locust bled out.

As they reached the other side, Piccolo spotted some grenades, and told Gohan grab some, just in case they needed them later.

"SixFour we are heading towards your location over" Piccolo said as he radioed the evac chopper.

"Copy that we are clearing area for extraction, over" was the pilots reply before ending the transmission.

As they walked into the final room before they exited towards the evac chopper, they immediately were welcomed with a barrage of bullets. Piccolo and Gohan immediately took cover as they dove in opposite directions.

"Gohan use your grenades to get rid of the Troika in that room over there" Piccolo said as he finished off one of the many locusts that were near him.

"Got it" was Gohans only reply.

Gohan glanced up for a minute to get his bearings, he then got out one of the grenades he picked up and took aim at the troika. This did not go un noticed by the locust however, and they began to fire at him. Luckily most if not all the shots were missing.

Then as soon as Gohan got his aim, he swung once more before releasing the grenade. It headed directly for the troika. Before the man who was at the turret could get away, the grenade detonated, literally exploding him and four others who were close to the troika.

"Shit yeah" Gohan shouted as he was proud of his grenades affect.

A few minutes later, and four reloads later, all of the locust in the room were dead.

"Okay I think we're good, let's grab some ammo" said Piccolo as he and Gohan began to search the room.

"Oh Shit" Gohan said with urgency in his voice, for outside the door that lead to the courtyard, was the scream of the locust horde.

"Get to cover now, as soon as that door opens, let 'em have it" Piccolo said as he and Gohan watched the glow of a torch weld through the locked metal door creating a door within a door.

Gohan immediately went to a cover spot that was not only at the center of the room, but also facing the door way as well.

Once the glow ceased Gohan shouted, "Get ready, here they come".

Gohan immediately took out his grenade and took aim. The door exploded outward into the room and as the smoke cleared two locust tried to enter the room.

As soon as Gohan spotted them he let loose his grenade, letting it destroy the two invaders like it did the gunner of the troika.

He then switched to his hammerburst, and began to fire along with piccolo at the entrance.

Locust after locust fell at the doorway until they eventually stopped coming in.

"Alright let's get out of here" Piccolo said whilst motioning Gohan to go through the locust made door into the courtyard.

After taking two steps out into the courtyard they hear a drone shout, "Ground Walkers", and not to long after bullets began whizzing around Gohan and Piccolo.

"Enemy is right there in the center, over" shouted the co-pilot of the chopper flying over head.

"Copy that commencing fire" said the pilot of the same chopper.

Suddenly a stream of bullets erupted from the turret of the King Raven, and it wiped about half of the opposing forces in the courtyard.

The chopper then went over and began to fire at other on coming forces

Suddenly another chopper came in and commenced fire upon the remaining enemy forces in the courtyard.

"More enemies coming in ten clicks to the right, can you suppress over" the evac chopper pilot said to the other king raven.

"Negative, we can only cover one target over" the attacking pilot replied as he began to fire upon a distant location.

"Gohan flank right" Piccolo shouted as he continued to fire upon the horde.

"Got it" and with that Gohan began to slowly move cover to cover towards his enemy taking out enemies as he went.

"We need support can you assist, we are taking heavy fire, over" The distant chopper pilot said.

"Negative, Negative, we are also taking heavy fire, stand by, over" the chopper pilot closest to Gohan and Piccolo said.

"In Coming, down, down" said the chopper pilot that was closest to Piccolo and Gohan.

The chopper was then hit by a huge projectile that prevented it from landing and sent it into an un controllable spiral,

"This is SixOne, I'm hit, I'm hit" the chopper said as the vehicle continued to spiral.

"Controls, not" the transmission immediately cut off.

"SixOne is down, I repeat, SixOne is down" SixFour said as he began to head towards the extraction point.

"Be advised we are aborting mission, repeat aborting mission, so your better get your squad in here now" SixFour said as the vehicle circled around the courtyard.

Piccolo and Gohan just finished off the remaining locust.

"Delta there is something moving below ground over" the Pilot of SixFour said as he began his final circle around the Courtyard.

"I see it too, what are we looking at" the co-pilot said.

"Hell if I know" said the pilot as he landed the chopper at the end of the courtyard.

"Gohan, we have to get to the Raven now" Piccolo shouted as he began to run towards the Chopper.

"Alright, wait for me" Gohan said as he also began to run to the King Raven.

As they made to the chopper, the ground started to tremble; the debris around the King Raven began to crumble.

Then as Gohan and Piccolo were entering the chopper a giant Corpser emerged from the ground, its' legs inches away from the vehicle as it was taking off.

The corpse screamed in defeat as it realized it was too late, and could not capture the king raven.

_**30 Minutes Later**_

The King Raven made a stop at a re-fueling station before reaching its ordered co-ordinance.

"Gears, come here, I got something for you" the sergeant of the outfit at the refueling station said as he motioned Gohan and Piccolo to follow him.

"Here get rid of those Hammerbursts, and take these" the Sergeant said as he took two shot guns and two lancers off the wall and held them out for Gohan and Piccolo to grab.

Gohan and Piccolo switched out their hammerbursts for a gnasher shot gun and a Lancer, each.

"Alright boys it's time to go" the chopper pilot said as he started up the propellers.

"Thanks" Gohan said as he shook the mans hand before he and piccolo entered the chopper.

"No problem, just promise me you won't lose them" the sergeant said as he turned around and went to get him self some food.

And with that the king raven was off towards the commander of delta squadron.

End Chapter 1

_So what do you think so far? Please review for me, so I know what I am either doing right or wrong. _


End file.
